Все будет по-моему
by Finkay
Summary: Иногда, поражение может дать больше, чем победа.


Бета: **Lonnie**

* * *

Мерлин против.

Стоит даже сказать, что «категорически».

Идея Артура присвоить ему официальный статус не нравится Мерлину ни под каким видом.

- Артур, тебя что-то беспокоит? Я плохо исполняю свои обязанности? - маг поднял голову от стола, заваленного книгами и свитками. - Камелот только свыкся с тем, что теперь у них есть Придворный Волшебник. А ты предлагаешь объявить им, что вместо королевы у них будет принц-консорт. Не думаю, что стоит еще раз ворошить этот муравейник.  
- Ты ни черта не понимаешь, Мерлин! - король расхаживает по комнате, то замирая у наглухо закрытого окна, то устремляясь к надежно запертой двери. - Я не хочу прятаться по углам! Мои люди обязаны знать правду.  
Артур замирает напротив волшебника, снова зарывшегося в бумаги, и несколько тише и даже спокойнее добавляет:  
- Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я тебя стыжусь.  
- Артууур, - нарочито растягивая гласные, выдыхает Мерлин. - Я ничего подобного не думаю. А если бы думал...  
- ... тебя бы здесь не было, - заканчивает король. - Знаю. Но все равно...  
Маг, едва заметно вздыхая, перегибается через стол, подтягивая к себе, Артура за края плаща.

Ничто так не успокаивает Его Величество, как поцелуи. И это самое малое колдовство, на которое способен Придворный Чародей ради спокойствия Камелота.

Вот только остановить лавину намного проще, чем переубедить Артура, когда тот для себя все решил. С годами он, конечно, стал мудрее. Юношеский максимализм, это вечное «здесь и сейчас», сменились более взрослой рассудительностью и терпением.  
Но когда дело касалось Мерлина, результат остался прежним.

Молодой король уверен - иногда стоит проиграть сражение, чтобы выиграть битву. В вопросах тактики и стратегии он опытнее мальчишки, выросшего в деревне, пусть и обладающего огромным магическим потенциалом.

Спустя несколько дней, когда Мерлин забывает и об этом разговоре и о том, что Пендрагоны не умеют проигрывать, просьба Артура заглянуть к нему не в покои, как обычно, а в тронный зал, не кажется волшебнику необычной.

Король восседает на своем законном месте и выглядит откровенно скучающим.  
- Ваше Величество? - Мерлин вытирает руки о штаны и подходит ближе. Его отвлекли от небольшого эксперимента, поэтому Придворный Маг выглядит совсем не подобающим этому месту и своему королю. Но, кажется, Артур этого не замечает.  
- Как твои дела, Мерлин? Мне сказали, что ты едва не разнес свои новые комнаты, - голос короля тихий и вкрадчивый. Будто Артур не в своем замке разговаривает с Мерлином, а на охоте и боится спугнуть дичь.  
- Всего-навсего дым, в качестве побочного эффекта, - отмахивается маг. - Ты что-то хотел? Что-то случилось?  
- Да нет... - все так же лениво тянет Артур.  
- Что-то случилось, - настаивает Мерлин, подходя впритык и опуская узкую ладонь на лоб короля. - Ты тяжело дышишь. Но жара нет. И...  
- Мерлин, всегда ли ты был верен Камелоту и его королю?  
- Да... Артур что случилось?  
- Клянешься, что будешь верен впредь, будешь защищать даже ценой своей жизни?  
Волшебник оторопело смотрит на как никогда серьезного Артура.  
- Мерлин? – почти одергивает его король, не давая ни опустить взгляд, ни задуматься, к чему все эти вопросы.  
- Клянусь. Ты же знаешь, Артур, я ни за что..., - договорить ему не дают.  
Артур резко поднимается на ноги, выуживая из-под полы плаща корону. Вот только этот венец чуть меньше и ажурней, чем тот, что украшает голову Его Величества.  
- Артур, нет. Артур... - Мерлин отступает назад и едва не падает, споткнувшись о ступеньку.  
- Или ты ее принимаешь, Мерлин Эмрис, или признаешь, что все сказанное тобой - ложь.

Шах и мат.

Крыть юному волшебнику нечем. Пендрагоны всегда добивались своего, будь то новые земли, лучшие рыцари или сердце самого обыкновенного слуги.

И Мерлин опускается на колени у трона, склоняя голову. Он, в отличии от Артура, умеет признавать поражения.  
Поэтому, когда его головы касается прохладный металл, а губы короля беззвучно шепчут "мой", маг ничуть не жалеет, что сдается на милость победителя.


End file.
